scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Barnyard (Dragon Rockz Style)
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2006 Nickelodeon film "Barnyard" It appeared on YouTube on May 23th, 2019. Cast *Otis - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Ben - Mickey McFinnegan (Family Guy) *Pip the Mouse - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Pig - Squishy Squibbles (Monsters University) *Peck the Rooster - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Freddy the Ferret - Jacob Samra *Miles the Mule - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Etta the Hen - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Maddy the Chick - Amanda (OC) *Duke the Dog - Jake (Adventure Time) *Daisy - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Bessy - Skylor (LEGO Ninjago; TV Series) *Root the Rooster - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Other Farm Animals - Various Humans and Animals *Dag the Coyote - Kazar (The Wild; 2006) *Eddy the Cow - Quagmire (Family Guy) *Igg the Cow - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy) *Bud the Cow - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Mrs. Beady - Poissonny (Pretty Cure) *Mr. Beady - Ilkubo (Pretty Cure) *Snotty Boy - Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *The Farmer - Papa Elf (Elf) *The Pizza Twins - Snips and Snails (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Everett - Pops (The Secret Life of Pets) *Wild Mike - Azura (As Dragon form; Fire Emblem Fates) *Gopher - Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Snotty Boy's Friends - Alejandro (Total Drama) and Varian (Tangled: The Series) *Officer O'Hanlon - Jakob Hill *Coyotes - Wildebeests (The Wild; 2006) *Little Ben - Roshan (Ice Age) Scenes *Barnyard (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 1 *Barnyard (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 2 *Barnyard (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 3 *Barnyard (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 4 *Barnyard (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 5 *Barnyard (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 6 *Barnyard (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 7 *Barnyard (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 8 *Barnyard (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 9 *Barnyard (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 10 *Barnyard (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 11 *Barnyard (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 12 *Barnyard (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 13 *Barnyard (Dragon Rockz Style; 2006) Part 14 - End Credits Movie used: *Barnyard (2006) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Family Guy *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story *Piglet's Big Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Monsters University *Monsters University: Party Central *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: The Movie *Jacob Samra *The Emperor's New Groove *Kronk's New Groove *The Emperor's New School *Amanda *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Adventure Time *Inside Out *The Wild *Pretty Cure *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Elf (2003) *The Secret Life of Pets *Fire Emblem Fates *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Conker: Live & Reloaded *Total Drama series *Tangled: The Series *Ice Age Gallery Peter Griffin in Family Guy.jpg|Peter Griffin as Otis mickey-mcfinnigan-foto.jpg|Mickey McFinnegan as Ben Piglet-winnie-the-pooh-5.38.jpg|Piglet as Pip the Mouse 1051px-SquishySquibbles-MU.png|Squishy Squibbles as Pig Spike in My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic.jpg|Spike as Peck the Rooster Jacob Samra surprised.jpeg|Jacob Samra as Freddy the Ferret Flash Sentry thumb ID EG2.png|Flash Sentry as Miles the Mule Chicha.img.jpg|Chicha as Etta the Hen Amanda in Dragon Rockz.png|Anne Marie as Maddy the Chick Jake the Dog.png|Jake as Duke the Dog Lois Griffin in Family Guy.jpg|Lois Griffin as Daisy SkylorSmiles.png|Skylor as Bessy 1923_BingBong_InsideOut_501_copie.jpg|thumb|Bing Bong as Root the Rooster kkkkkkk.PNG|Kazar as Dag the Coyote Quagmire.png|Quagmire as Eddy the Cow Cleveland Brown.png|Cleveland Brown as Igg the Cow Joe Swanson (TV Series).jpg|Joe Swanson as Bud the Cow Pisony.gif|Poissonny as Mrs. Beady Irukubo12.jpg|Ilkubo as Mr. Beady Terrence.jpg|Terrence as Snotty Boy papa elf.jpg|Papa Elf as The Farmer Snips_and_Snails_ID_EG.png|Human Snips and Snails as The Pizza Twins Pops in The Secret Life of Pets.jpg|Pops as Everett Full_Portrait_Azura.png|Azura (Dragon form) as Wild Mike Conker.jpg|Conker as Gopher Alejandro_arrived.png|Alejandro Varian_in_Tangled_The_Series.jpg|and Varian as Snotty Boy's Friends jakob_hill_by_jakeysamra-db36f9a.png|Jakob Hill as Officer O'Hanlon the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-8466.jpg|Wildebeests as Coyotes Roshan.png|Roshan as Little Ben Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Barnyard Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs